


The Seven Husbands of Kuvira Beifong

by kuviraapologist



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Multi, ages are wonky for plot purposes, are there even guan stans? idk, im so sorry for guan stans but he sucks in this, kuvira is an actress, mako is harry cameron bc i said so, makuvira but make it platonic, the seven husbands of evelyn hugo inspired, who is kuvira beifongs great love?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuviraapologist/pseuds/kuviraapologist
Summary: the glamorous yet mysterious life of kuvira beifong
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Baatar Jr./Zhu Li Moon, Bolin/Kuvira (Avatar), Guan/Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Kuvira/Hong Li, Kuvira/Mako (Avatar), Kuvira/Tahno, Kuvira/Varrick (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Seven Husbands of Kuvira Beifong

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter is a little rough but stick with it for a minute i’m still try to get the hang of it. 
> 
> ( also just like in TSHOEH, kuvira does have sex with an adult while she is a minor. although nothing is explicit, it’s just mentioned. )

_Poor Baatar Beifong_

Kuvira was eight years old when her parents left her. Left their eight year old daughter because they just simply didn't want her anymore, left her with people she didn't know. She didn't have a lot of memories of her them, but some days she can see their faces as they said goodbye for the last time. Some days she feels like she misses them, but then she wonders, _What exactly do I miss about them?_ It's only when nothing comes to her mind does she realize that she misses people who are merely images in her mind. They're barely anything anymore, just faces she used to know.

Suyin Beifong was the woman who took her in. She brought her home to an already full house. Five kids. Kuvira making Six. And it was nice while it lasted. They were nice and sort of welcoming, but it's hard to fit into a family in which you were not born in. It's hard to form familial relationships with an already formed family. Out of all the kids though, Kuvira did get along quite well with Opal. The only daughter. She was shy and sweet and everything that Kuvira was not. But they made it work. They balanced each other out for so long, allowing each other to be their true selves and showing the other new things.

Opal wanted to be a movie star. But they both new well enough that Opal wasn't going to leave her family. She wasn't going to go out into the world and leave everything behind. That's just who she was. But she talked about it as often as she seen Kuvira, which was everyday.

Kuvira had changed, in what seemed like, overnight. She was no longer the sad little girl who didn't talk at the dinner table. She was growing... everywhere. She noticed it at school first, a lot of the boys watched her as she walked down the hall. They tried to talk to her in between classes. But it never really hit her until the looks came from her own house. Baatar was the oldest child, he was a junior. But Kuvira learned very quickly that he'd rather just be called Baatar.

She caught him starring a few times—a lot more than a few times, to be honest. He started talking to her more, which was different, because in her early days, he didn't even glance in her direction. She started to notice how he went out of his way to do stuff for her because he thought he'd get something in return. Something that Kuvira would offer him because he was being nice. Once she realized what he was doing, what all the boys were doing, it started to work out in her favor.

Because she never wanted the boys, the boys always wanted her. And they'd do anything to get her. It didn't take her long to understand that she held all the power here.

At fifteen years old, Kuvira decided that she had enough of Suyin and this half-assed version of a family. She wanted more. She wanted fulfill her quiet promises to Opal of their future in Hollywood. The times where they'd stay up late and whisper about what they'd do once Opal was rich and famous. Kuvira had decided that it was now going to be her who was rich and famous.

So she did something that she's never done before. She gave into a boys wants. She let Baatar stare a little longer at dinner before she turned and caught his eye, she made eye contact with him multiple times throughout the night, she pressed him up against his bedroom door and kissed him until they were out of breath.

Baatar was a little over three years older than her, which meant that he was of age, and could leave home if he so pleased. Which meant, if she gave him what he wanted, he would give her what she wanted. And what she wanted was a life away from here. It only took a few weeks of secretly kissing and talk of Hollywood for Baatar to suggest it.

"Let's go." He said. And Kuvira had quietly let out a sigh of relief. _Finally_. "Let's go to California. Just you and me."

And that's what they did. Just them in the seats of the car he got on his 16th birthday. Just before they left, he slid his hand up her shirt, pressing his cold hand to her back and whispered, "I love you." She didn't love him. Not in that way. Not in any way, really. But knew how to please him.

It wasn't hard, Baatar was a boy who just wanted to be loved. And if Kuvira could fake that for him, why wouldn't she? So she smiled into his shoulder and planted both hands on either side of his face before pulling him in and kissing him out in the open for the first time.

He blushed like he was in the seventh grade and a girl he liked just held his hand for the first time. It was sort of cute, sort of embarrassing. "I love you, too." She lied. Over and over again, she lied to him.

They stayed in a motel for the first few weeks, putting up some money. Then before either of them knew it, they had enough for their own apartment. Of course, they had to do everything themselves because Suyin didn't approve of their relationship. She called them siblings, said it was gross because Baatar was over age and _like her brother_. Kuvira would have to disagree on the latter, though. Because he was never like a brother, just she was never like a mother.

Kuvira was supposed to finish school over in California, but also knew that school was a complete waste of time and that if she wanted to make it anywhere, she had to start now. She got a job at coffee shop that was right in the middle of all the action. She had talked to the owner about working morning shifts so it seemed like she was going to school, and also everyone got coffee in the mornings, so she'd have a better chance at getting seen.

She cleaned tables, served coffee, and swept floors for 2 months, hiding the money she made from Baatar because she didn't want any questions. 2 months later, in walked Mako and a younger producer from Framework Studios. They came and they sat at table three, five minutes later she walked over to them to take their order. Mako looked up and it was almost as if she had taken his breath away. A quiet, "Jesus." was all she heard.

A week and a half later, she had a deal at Framework Studios.

———————-

Baatar didn't really care all that much about the acting thing, he thought it was just something she'd do for a few months, get bored and eventually move on. Because that's what she told him, "Don't worry about it," She said, "It's just something to bring home a little extra money. Besides I get bored just sitting here all day." He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Okay." Was all he said.

She wasn't very good at first. So she only played extras here and there. She played background characters, the ones who walked or pretended to talk somewhere off in the distance to make the scene look real. Then she finally got a line in a movie, it was some weird military thing that she didn't all quite understand at the time, but she didn't care. When she got to walk off the camera with a phone in hand and helmet on, saying, "Lock it down for the night." She made Baatar go to premiere and watch it with her. He thought it was cute.

More lines, more practice, more money. Kuvira had somehow started making more money than Baatar, and since their bills were low and he still had a steady income, there wasn't much to use it for. So to ask the question, she made sure to kiss him first. Leave his knees weak and cheeks flushed. She asked if she could use the money to take some acting classes.

He said yes, of course, then pulled her back in for another kiss and another. And before she let him take off her shirt, she asked, "You're sure about the classes?" Because he was too in the moment to think about it.

"Yeah, whatever you want." Another kiss, more skin, and Kuvira gave him everything he wanted. And he took it all without hesitation.

Half a year later and she was getting somewhere with the classes. She could deliver lines with sincere emotions. It wasn't much, but it was more than before, which meant something. A role came up in a new movie, and she wanted it. And she knew better than anyone that if she wanted it, she was going to get it.

"I want the _Madison_ part," She said when Mako opened the door, "In _Mercury isn't so far_." She showed up with confidence and three unbuttoned buttons. But Mako didn't look at her chest, he never looked at her chest. There was something about well behaved men that made her feel like _she_ was the one doing something wrong.

Nonetheless, he moved aside and gestured for her to come in. She sat in a red chair and watched him walk to his desk and sit on it. His black hair was never messy, always slicked back and straight. He always wore a suit, even the few times that Kuvira has seen him outside of work.

She was 17 years old now and she was pretty sure that Mako wasn't even a decade older than her. He was one of the youngest people who worked at Framework, and the easiest to talk too. Which is why she was here.

"Okay kid," He says to her, and she hates it. She hates that he views her like some child. "I'm not gonna bullshit you. Iroh is never going to give you that part."

"Why not?"

"You're not exactly what they're looking for."

"And what is it that they're looking for?" She's getting defensive, he can see that.

He sighs, "Not that I need to spell it out for you, but you're Asian, Kuvira. You can't play-"

"A white mans daughter?" Mako nods, "Then how about _Eight stops with you_?" Which was a newly announced romantic comedy. Kuvira had read about the part months ago.

He shakes his head and looks towards the ground. It wasn't until now that she understands being a person of color in the film industry. There are plenty of people of color who work at Framework, but it wasn't the work that needed to be done by white people, it was the roles. It can be written, produced, and directed by anyone, but the actors had to be white for the audience to watch it. At least, that's what they think. Kuvira wouldn't stand for that, though.

"What do they want the lead to look like?" He laughs bitterly, because he thinks it's stupid. She can tell.

"They said... _a nice blonde girl_."

"I can be a nice a blonde girl." She decides that she can be anything she wants.

Their eyes meet. His are filled with uncertainty, but he's intrigued. "I want it, Mako. And I can do it. I'm one of the best damn actors here."Mako laughed, "That's a bold statement."

She smiles, it's cocky and confident, "I'm a bold person."

A knock interrupted the conversation. It was someone telling Mako that he needed to go, meetings and such. But Kuvira wasn't done talking, so if she could get it through to him with what little time he had left, she'd use it. "I'm good now, Mako. I can be even better. You're wasting me."

"I think we know what we're doing."

She didn't take this as a loss, though. She was going to keep pushing, whatever it took.

So she did what got her in this position today.

When she saw Iroh in the hallway, she gave him a look, made sure to walk with her shoulders back and chest out. Made sure to give him the impression that she had no idea who he was, but that he was attractive. Even if he wasn't. In his eyes, he would be, to her.

A week later she saw him again, this time he was the one who made eye contact. She let his eyes roam her before his hands did, eventually they were in his office and they were all over her. Sex with Iroh wasn't like sex with Baatar, because Baatar was gentle and sweet and he just wanted to love her. Iroh though, probably didn't know what the word gentle meant. It didn't last very long, she may or may not have faked it to let it be over quicker.

He was satisfied and she got what she wanted.

Both movies that she wanted came out soon after each other, they flopped. Neither of them did well and Kuvira took this opportunity to send a note to Iroh and Mako, _I would've killed those_.

_Okay, fine. You win_.

And she had. Because Mako was taking her seriously now. They had two roles that they wanted her for. One, she could be the love interest in a new coming of age movie. Or she could take the role of Elizabeth Bennett in a Pride and Prejudice adaption. She knew which one she wanted as soon as the words left his mouth.

"I want Elizabeth." And it was hers.

She had to lose eight pounds exactly, she needed to pluck her eyebrows, and when she had a fitting, they told her they would be covering the mole on her cheek. She didn't care about any of it, because this was finally happening. She was going to be a star. Just like Opal had talked about.

She had to change her story, though, which was a little hard. Not because she cared about it being different, but because it was hard to make yourself sound more interesting than you are. Kuvira never had to do that before, she was interesting all on her own. No one cared to ask about her past. But now she had to create one that fit her. She wasn't allowed to be 'sad, tragic backstory' Kuvira.

"Kuvira, what's your last name?" Mako had asked, reading over the questions she's been answering. "You always just put 'Kuvira'."

She thought about it for a minute, was she going to lie or tell the truth? Tell the truth and say that she didn't know her true last name, that her parents left her and she didn't remember it. That she never really knew who she was. Or she could lie, not like this would be the first time. "Kuvira Beifong."

Mako looked up at her in shock, "You're not a Beifong." She laughed, "But I am."

So this is who she was now. She was Kuvira Beifong who grew up in a nice big house in the middle of the city, she took dance classes on the weekends and helped around the house on other days. She was Kuvira Beifong who married some poor guy she met before moving to Hollywood, some poor guy who would never be revealed to the public, some poor guy who Suyin Beifong wouldn't mention in fear of ruining her reputation. She was daughter to Suyin Beifong who was the CEO of her company, she was niece to the chief of police a few states over. She was a lie that she created to fit into the box that they wanted for her. And she was okay with that.

She ended her relationship with Baatar only weeks later, he cried. A part of her didn't feel bad, but the other part saw his tear stained cheeks and remembered the little boy who blushed when their hands touched, the little boy who would do absolutely anything for her. "If that's what you want, Vira." He whispered to her. She held him for the last time, watched him leave, and then started on whatever was next.

She would never regret using him, but she might regret hurting him, just a little bit. Because despite everything, he was a good person. And he loved her. Which was more than a lot of men she's seen her lifetime.

Baatar went on to marry a woman named Zhu Li Moon, they had six children, he took her last name, cut off all ties with his family, and he lived a long life. He was happy. So if she was going to be honest, she wasn't sorry about any of it. She did what she needed to get where she is. And for that, she wouldn't be sorry for anything she did. Because all of it led to the glamorous yet mysterious life of Kuvira Beifong.


End file.
